


Feathered - (Dream SMP Tangled AU)

by ValWasTaken



Series: Feathered - DSMP Tangled AU [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Miscommunication, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Physical Abuse, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Stockholm Syndrome, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, Verbal Abuse, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValWasTaken/pseuds/ValWasTaken
Summary: The original unfinished story that started the series. It has been rewritten and called “Reunited” but you can still read this if you want.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Feathered - DSMP Tangled AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097132
Comments: 86
Kudos: 966





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW : Abuse, victim blaming by abuser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me writing a multi chapter fanfic instead of a oneshot I try to write in one sitting?? Unheard of.

Tommy woke up to the morning sun filtering through his window. He rolls onto his side opting to curl further into the thick comforter that laid on his bed. His thoughts of falling back asleep were cut short by a small knock on his door. “Tommy?” A familiar voice called gently. “Breakfast will be ready in a minute. Dream is coming bye today.” He waited for the sound of footsteps to disappear down the hall before he got up from his bed.

After grabbing one of his many white and red shirts out of his closet he changed out of his night clothes. Tommy didn’t bother closing the curtains, there would be no one outside to see him as he undressed. Walking down the hall the smell of freshly cooked eggs and sausage filled his nose. He rounded the corner and spotted the short ram boy he lived with. Tubbo was his best friend, well his only friend really besides Dream. The older man didn’t count as he was Tommy’s brother. Brothers don’t count as friends. 

“Hello Tubbo” Tommy greeted. Tubbo turned and smiled wide at him. “Good morning Tommy. Did you sleep well?” Tommy sat at the table “Very well” Tubbo split the food onto two plates and they ate together in a comfortable silence. Tommy and Tubbo spent every morning eating together. Just like every meal, with Dream dropping bye and joining them on occasion. Tubbo always cooked even when Dream was around. Dream said it was his job though Tommy wasn’t sure why. His brother said it was Tubbo’s job to cook, do the laundry, and clean. He felt guilty letting Tubbo do all the work but Dream said Tubbo should do it, and who was Tommy to question Dream. 

The lock on the front door clicked signaling that Dream had arrived. Tommy’s wings flared excitedly and he made his way to the door to see his older brother walk in. Dream slid his smiley mask off his face and set it down on a small table by the door. His brother was tall and muscular. He wore a green hoodie, black pants, and fingerless gloves. His hair was a dirty blonde and messy. Similar to Tommy’s yet not quite the same. “Dream” Tommy called happily. He crossed the room and Dream held his arms out. The embrace was comforting. He took a deep breath as he buried his face in the man’s green hoodie. The scent of a forest filled his nose. Oh to experience the feeling in person. “Hey Tommy” his brother said. 

Dream pulled away from the hug and made his way into the kitchen. Tommy followed close behind like a puppy. Tubbo was standing at the sink washing the two plates from their breakfast. Dream’s eyes scanned over the kitchen and the living room. He was making sure it was clean like he usually did when he visited. Tommy tried to ignore the way Tubbo’s shoulders tensed and his head ducked down a little farther while Dream carefully looked over their small house. 

“I’ll be back in a second” Dream hummed as he disappeared into the bathroom. Tommy made his way to Tubbo’s side as the ram hybrid dried his hands. “Today’s a big day Tubbo. I’m finally gonna ask him.” Tubbo turned to him with wide eyes. “Really?” He asked in a surprised tone.

Tommy was going to ask Dream about going to listen to the music that played on his birthday which was a little over a week away. A few years ago he noticed every year at night music would play on his birthday. His and Tubbo’s birthday as he called it but they knew it wasn’t Tubbo’s actual birthday. Dream never had them celebrate Tubbo’s so he secretly shared his with Tubbo. Not that Dream knew. 

Tommy wanted to listen to the music from a close distance. It was quite from their little cabin yet still beautiful. He dreamed of seeing what made such pleasant sounds. Of getting to experience them up close. That would require them to leave their cabin and the tall fence that surrounded it. For as longs as each of them could remember neither of them left the fence walls. They were only let out of the cabin under Dream’s supervision. Usually Tubbo was forced to remain inside while Dream took Tommy out to let him exercise his wings. Tommy couldn’t fly inside. So leaving to go however far the music was would be a big thing to ask.

Dream returned and went to the fridge pulling a bottle of juice out. He drank half of it before Tommy spoke up. “Hey Dream I’ve been thinking” Dream glanced at him raising an eyebrow. Tubbo had went down the hall and Tommy could hear the distant shuffling as he moved and folded laundry. “Well that’s never good” Dream smirked slightly as he spoke. Tommy let out a weak chuckle, to nervous to really laugh, and fiddled his fingers a bit. Dream’s easy smile disappeared. “Stop that” he commanded, the cold tone a completely different from the one he had just used not even a minute prior. Dream always hated it when Tommy fidgeted. “Sorry, uh.” He looked at the ground as his confidence drained. “I was going to ask about something I wanted for my birthday.” 

Dream set the bottle down and crossed the room. He set his hands on Tommy’s shoulders. His tone shifted again back into the sweet one “That’s actually what I came here to ask about.” His brother smiled down at him. Tommy swallowed as the knot in his stomach loosened. “Well.. I’m turning 16. That’s kind of a big number so I wanted to ask for something special. I want go to wherever the music is coming from” 

Dream’s smile disappeared. “What music?” He asked slowly. Tommy’s anxiety peaked again. His brother’s mood shifted so fast it was hard to keep up with. “The- the music. It plays every year. On my uh b-birthday” he stuttered through the sentence. Dream stared at him for what felt like forever. Tubbo appeared in the doorway again. “You want to leave?” Dream asked in a menacing and low voice. One that sent shivers down Tommy’s spine. Tubbo froze where he was. 

Dream scoffed lightly. “You really want to leave? Over some music? Tommy we’ve talked about this. Your wings are special. People out there will hurt you over them. You’re too naive, weak, and brash to handle that.” Tommy squared his shoulders and looked at up Dream. “Dream I can handle myself. I’ve been practicing sword fighting since forever.” Dream turned away and grabbed the bottle off the counter and tossed it in the trash “No” he said. Tommy reached out and grabbed his brothers arm “But Dream-“ Dream slammed his fist into the counter and turned to face Tommy at lightning speed. “Tommy I said **no**.” He yelled. Tommy’s mouth snapped shut and all protest dies in his throat. Tubbo flinched back. 

Dream scowled at him before his face shifted into one of hurt. “Why do you push me Tommy?” He asked. “Why do you make me yell at you?” Tommy’s eyes fell the floor as embarrassment crept onto his face. What was wrong with him? Of course Dream would say no. Why did he push why did he even ask? A hand cupped his face gently and he looked up at his brother. Dream stared down at him sadly. “I’m sorry Tommy. I do this to protect you guys. The outside world doesn’t like freak hybrids like you two.” The word _freak_ burned into his mind. He just nodded in Dream’s hold. The soft hand curled around his face holding it tighter. “Tommy” Dream tilted his head up so they looked at each other directly. “Don’t ask to leave the cabin again. Ever” he couldn’t stop his wings from curling around himself. “Okay Dream” he managed out. Dream’s hand fell from his face. “Tommy go to your room. Me and Tubbo need to have a chat.” 

Tommy’s heart dropped at that. He glanced over at his friend as fear washed over the boy’s face. Dream wanted Tommy to leave so he didn’t see the harsher treatment Tubbo was subjected to from the masked man. Tommy wasn’t an idiot though. The walls weren’t soundproof either. Whenever Dream sent him to his room to “have a chat” with Tubbo he heard the muffled yelling from his room. The occasional dull smacking sound followed by a small pained whimper or yelp. More yelling and Tubbo’s hysterical apologies. He saw the bruises that stained Tubbo’s skin for the next few days. He noticed and he figured Tubbo knew he did but it went unaddressed. Neither ever knew what to say. 

He knew it was wrong. The way Dream treated Tubbo. He wished he could help his friend but he wasn’t sure how. He only realized it recently but thinking back it had always gone on. Remembering the signs he missed before. The way Tubbo would flinch when Dream moved or the handprints that covered his face that Dream always said were an “accident from playing”. Dream never hurt him that way. He only ever yelled, sometimes grabbing his arm harshly but that was it. All he could do was watch as guilt filled him.

He curled into a ball on his bed as distant yelling filled his ears. It’s okay Dream knew what was best. He pulled his knees tighter to his chest flinching as the sound of a slap rang out. Tommy couldn’t question Dream. Tommy couldn’t question his brother. Footsteps, heavy and louder than the gentle ones from this morning came closer to his door. He sat up and wiped his eyes quickly. _When had he started crying?_

The door opened and he saw Dream. “I’m leaving again Tommy but I’ll be back before your birthday.” Tommy stood up and hugged his brother like he always did. _Tubbo and Dream never hugged_. “I love you.” Tommy mumbled into his brother’s chest. Dream pat his head affectionately but he was to guilty to find comfort in the action. That was the same hand that just- “I love you more” Dream said and turned to leave. He heard the door open and stood in the doorway feeling numb. He did for the next few hours especially when Tubbo came to tell him about lunch. His smile was strained and his face was bruised. Tommy may have cried again that night trying to fall alseep. Everything was okay. Dream knew what was best.

* * *

In a castle a while away, one of the princes pulled his cloak on and prepared to leave. His destination was a woodland mansion North of the castle. It was mostly unexplored land. No one knew of the little cabin that sat on a nearby hill. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW : Abuse, victim blaming from abuser

It was two days later when Dream returned again. A week till his birthday. He was staring at his compass when the door opened, watching the needle move as he turned it. When Dream entered he quickly tossed it under his pillow. He hid things like that under his pillow or his bed. He found it outside of the house during one of the sessions where he exercised his wings. It had a marking on it, a sphere surrounded by unconnected points. Like a star. The marking was on a lot of the things he found.   
  
He made his way to the front of the house as Dream set down his bags. His hoodie was dirty covered in mud and a red substance. Tommy realized he wouldn’t get a comforting forest hug. “Tubbo” the man barked out. Tubbo appeared from behind him wide eyed with a nervous posture. The bruise on his face almost completely healed by then but still a reminder to Tommy why he acted so nervous. Dream pulled his hoodie off and practically shoved it at Tubbo. “Wash it” he adjusted his black shirt that was underneath. Tommy’s eyes landed on his brother’s bare arms. He rarely saw them and they were covered in various scars that ranged in shapes and sizes. “Yes sir” Tubbo said meekly as he disappeared back down the hallway. Tommy shifted uncomfortably. Dream _never made Tommy call him sir._

Dream watched him go with a look on his face Tommy couldn’t quite recognize. His brother looked to him and smiled. “Want to go flying?” Tommy’s wings flapped a bit and he couldn’t help but smile wide. All negative thoughts disappeared. “Of course” Then he remembered the fact Tubbo would yet again not join them when they go outside. It had been over a year now since Tubbo was allowed to go too. “Can uh” anxiety pooled in his stomach. Asking Dream for things was hard. He opened and closed his hands a few times before stopping. Dream didn’t like his fidgeting. “Can Tubbo come?”   
  


Dream’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes anymore. “Of course” He responded. “I’ll get him” Tommy watched him make his way to the laundry room. Dream said yes, there was no reason for him to feel so sick over it. He stood waiting, oblivious to the quiet but harsh words being spat at the ram boy just a dozen feet away. The two appeared again, Tubbo walking behind Dream with his head and eyes down submissively. Tommy just moved forward and grabbed Tubbo’s hand pulling him along. Dream opened the door and Tommy took a deep breath of the fresh air. He abandoned Tubbo’s hand and instantly went into the air. 

He flew around for a while. Tubbo watched from the ground smiling. Dream stood with his arms crossed leaning against the house. His eyes constantly watching the tree line beyond the fence. With Dream not watching Tommy thought about landing after spotting another thing on the ground. It was just outside the fence. He contemplated it for a good 10 minutes. Dream wouldn’t mind if it was just a moment. He landed outside the fence and grabbed the fabric from the ground. It was a small rectangle that had the same marking. The fabric was blue and white. He stuffed it into his pocket and took off again, back within the fence of the house. Tubbo looked at him with alarmed eyes, obviously noticing Tommy went outside of the fence. Dream looked up at the sky, dark stormy clouds in the distance. “We should go inside. It’s gonna rain soon” 

Tommy landed by the two. “Awh c’mon Dream. They’re far away. Just a few more minutes” he pleaded. Dream turned to him the smiley face mask left and unsettling feeling in his stomach. Dream wore it when they left the house. “Tommy” his tone was warning. His wings fell slightly and his shoulders slouched. “Okay” they made their way inside. Tubbo went and grabbed Dream’s now dry sweatshirt and handed it over. Dream didn’t even thank him Tommy noted. He’d use that against the man if he ever reprimanded Tommy for a lack of manners in the future again. 

“Dream” he said as his brother sat down on the couch. “I’ve been thinking about what you said.” Dream’s shoulders tensed. Tommy’s stomach flipped but he calmed himself down. It’d be okay. He just had to ask. He put a lot of thought into this. “I hope not about the music. I already told you no” Dream spoke slowly in an annoyed tired voice. Tommy shifted his weight between his feet. “I know I know, hear me out. You say I’m weak which yeah sure, I am. I have this armor though. If I wore it I’d be fine-“ Dream stood instantly and was in front of Tommy. He couldn’t stop himself from shrinking back. “You what?” Dream snapped. He looked at his brother wide eyed. That wasn’t the reaction he expected. “I.. armor its” he wasn’t sure what to say as his voice trembled. “Where?” 

Tommy led him to his room. Dream kicked the bed to the side revealing all of his findings. Dream stared at it for what felt like a hours. Tommy watched nervously wringing his fingers together. Tubbo peaked his head into the room nervously. His eyes landed on the pile on the floor and he raised an eyebrow.   
  


“Tommy.” Dream said slowly. His brother turned to him and Tommy’s heart dropped at the amount of rage on his face. “You hid things from me. What is this stuff for?” Tommy glanced at the stash nervously. “It’s just stuff I found” he assured. Dream grabbed his arm. “What were you planning on doing with this stuff? Leaving? Attacking me?” Tommy shook his head frantically. “Of course not Dream I’d never”

Dream scooped the things up from the floor, chest plate and boots included. “Come here and watch” he turned to the door. Tubbo slid out of the way instantly. Tommy followed his brother into the living room. “Until you learn to listen” Dream said and held his stuff over the fire place. Tommy moved forward reaching out. ”No Dream please I’m really sorry” he spoke panicked. “Please I didn’t think-“ Dream turned to him angrily. “You had plenty of time to think” he snapped. Tommy and Tubbo both flinching at his tone.

Dream tossed his things into the fire and motioned to them “Don’t do that. I have you here for a reason. You didn’t listen, the rules were simple. You have to try and defy me for some reason.” Tommy looked at the ground not wanting to watch his things burn. “I’m really sorry. I just wanted stuff that was mine. Things I could call my things.” Everything else in the house was considered Dream’s. A privilege Dream gave him, one he’d have to be grateful over. “Sorry doesn’t cut it. You can’t go outside and fly anymore. As soon as I think you have changed you can fly again. For now, no. I was being lenient and you took advantage of me. I’ve been nothing but kind”

Dream looked at him a minute before he turned to the other boy in the room. “And you” he started to advance toward Tubbo who froze in fear. Tommy reached out and grabbed Dream’s arm keeping him in place. “Please Dream, it wasn’t his fault. He didn’t know. Tubbo had no idea don’t be upset with him.” Dream turned back to Tommy and Tommy couldn’t stop himself from flinching back. Dream sneered. “There you go, now I’m the bad guy. Jumping like I’d hurt you. Tommy I’m _nothing_ but kind to you. Why do you act like this?” _Because you hurt Tubbo. “_ I don’t- you aren’t bad Dream. You’re right I know you wouldn’t hurt me.” 

Dream pushed him slightly towards the hall. “Go to your room” he commanded. Tommy looked at Tubbo now. “But Dream-“ “ **now** ” Tommy went into his room. He didn’t even make it in the door before Dream started shouting at Tubbo. He froze in the doorway listening to Dream’s words. He was blaming Tubbo for Tommy’s collection.

It wasn’t fair, Tubbo didn’t know. The yelling grew louder. Tommy was letting him get punished for it. Dream was right, he was weak. He heard a thud and a yelp. Tommy turned on his heels. Another smacking sound followed by a whimper, _Tubbo’s whimper,_ reached his ears. “I let you into my house graciously. I give you a roof over your head after finding you and this is how you repay me? By lying?” Tubbo let out a small sob “I’m sorry I’m sorry sir I didn’t know-“ He entered the kitchen to see Tubbo pressed against the wall. Dream’s hand grabbing the color of his old green shirt. His other hand raised back seconds from striking again. 

“Dream” Tommy said voice shaking. Dream instantly let Tubbo go, his other arm falling to his side. Dream straightened and turned to him. “Tommy, I said go to your room” Tommy walked over. “Please Dream he didn’t know” Tommy assured. “Go to your room Tommy” Dream said. Tommy looked at him and then Tubbo. A mark was forming on Tubbo’s jaw. All of the boys previous unfair punishments filled his mind. “No” he said. Dream was going to stop hurting his best friend, or Dream was going to hurt him too. He couldn’t sit bye and watch Tubbo take it alone anymore. Dream was furious. His hand clamped around Tommy’s wrist and instantly dragged him to his room. Tommy struggled and protested but Dream slammed him into the wall. _I’d never hurt you Tommy._ “Tommy I am done” His wings curled around himself protectively as he shrunk into the wall.

”Tommy if you keep defying me I’ll take Tubbo away and leave you here alone.” Tommy’s shoulders dropped at that. A threat he hadn’t expected. Dream wouldn’t take Tubbo away right? Dream hurt Tubbo and burned his stuff. He wasn’t kind- but Dream was his brother. He wanted what was best for Tommy. “Go. To. Your. Room” he pulled away from Tommy and watched. He gave Tommy a decision. Tommy decided to obey and walked to his room. The door closed behind him and the sound of the lock clicked. He sunk onto the floor with his back pushed against the door. Shouting filled the small house again. He wrapped his wings around himself. He wanted to scream and cry but he was paralyzed in fear listening to the interaction from the kitchen.

Silent sobs shook his body. He clamped his hands over his ears but the sound of the beating was still audible. Did he make Tubbo’s punishment worse? He just wanted to help. Tommy fucked everything up. His heart tightened in his chest. After an insufferable amount of time sitting curled up wishing for it to stop the house went silent. The front door opened and slammed closed, shaking the house. Tommy violently flinched at the sound. Dream didn’t say goodbye. No hug, no I love you. Tommy was both hurt and glad. He wasn’t sure he could say those three words. Not right now.

Tommy sat in near silence, the only sound was Tubbo’s quiet broken sobs. _It’s my fault, it’s my fault, it’s my fault._ He hadn’t realized the sobs stopped until the lock on his door clicked. Tubbo stood in the doorway, face bruised worse than ever before. Tommy sprang to his feet and pulled Tubbo into a hug. His wings wrapped around them. Silent apologies he didn’t have the guts to voice filled his mind. His brother knew what was best. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW : Implied Abuse

Technoblade made his way through the forest, totem in hand. He stormed the woodland mansion and found the totem. It had been easier then he thought. The problem was now there was a storm. Usually they helped him but he left his trident at home. So now he was stuck walking through the rain soaking wet. He spotted a small cabin in the distance.

It had an old wooden fence that was just short enough to climb at his height. If he were shorter he probably wouldn’t have made it over. The outside was overgrown and messy, looking abandoned. The room between the house and the fence was big and likely used for animals at one point. He made his way onto the porch to get out of the rain and glanced at the door handle. Odd. The lock was inverted, the bolt on the outside. Who locks their house from the outside? An unsettling feeling filled him. The voices spoke loudly. He ignored them and tried to open the door. When it didn’t budge he turned the lock and the door opened slowly. It was loud and creaky. His eyes landed on a candle that sat atop the table. It was lite. 

His ear twitched as he heard movement. He saw something coming towards his face seconds before impact and blacked out.

* * *

  
It had been three days since Dream left and he hadn’t returned. Tommy wasn’t sure if he’d be back for his birthday. He had never outright defied Dream like that before. After seeing the state Tubbo was in afterward he thought he never would again. It was his fault after all. If he had listened.. but Tubbo didn’t deserve it either way did he? Tommy’s thoughts on Dream constantly changed just like the man’s temper. He loved the Dream that smiled and ruffled his hair. He hated the Dream that hit Tubbo and yelled. They were the same person, which complicated things greatly. Part of him wish Dream was just a straight up asshole that never loved him. At least then he’d be easy to hate.

Thunder sounded outside and Tubbo flinched from his place at the table. Tommy watched sadly. Ever since Dream’s outburst Tubbo had been flinching constantly. It made Tommy feel bad. He tried to comfort Tubbo the best he could. He even helped Tubbo with the chores despite his hesitance. The fact that Tubbo was hesitant because Dream would be mad at Tommy assisting with the work made Tommy more determined to help. 

The door handle moves as if someone on the other side was twisting it. Tommy’s heart drops to his stomach. Dream never twisted it, he just walked in. There was a stranger outside. A stranger trying to get in. Tubbo was on his feet and grabbed one of the rods used for poking the fire. He motioned for Tommy to hide behind the couch. He did. 

The door opened and Tubbo hid behind it. A tall muscular man walked in. Tommy frowned as he stared. He looked like a pig? A hybrid he decided. He had never seen another hybrid before. Tubbo knocked him out with a heavy blow to the head. Tommy was kind of surprised Tubbo had it in him. He wondered why the boy let Dream push him around.

With a little struggle they managed to get the man onto one of the kitchen chairs and tied up. Tubbo picked up the little doll looking thing he was holding. “What’s that?” Tommy asked. Tubbo’s eyes widened. “I read about it in a book once. A totem of something. It’s valuable.” Tommy grabbed it from his hands and stashed it into his ender chest. Tubbo jumped at the action. “Hey! Why’d you do that?”

”If it’s valuable we can blackmail him” Tommy said like it was obvious. Tubbo frowned nervously glancing at the man. “He can’t get into the chest. Look at him, he is muscular and has a bunch of gear. He could probably take on Dream” Tommy walked over and pulled the pig hybrid’s ear up gazing at it carefully. “He’s a hybrid too. Dream says humans will hurt us but I don’t think another hybrid would.”

Tommy grinned and grabbed Tubbo’s shoulders shaking them. “This is great Tubbo. We can get him to take us to the music! And Dream won’t have to know.” He went to the doorway and grabbed his cloak of the hook. Dream gave it to him on his 14th birthday. He never got to wear it before. He put it on covering his wings. Tubbo was staring at the pig nervously. “Are you sure Tommy? I don’t think” he trailed off. Tubbo gripped the ends of his sleeves, something Tommy noticed he did when he was nervous. Tommy just flashes him a reassuring smile. “Of course Tubbo. Don’t you want to leave?” Tubbo’s eyes shifted and he smiled lightly. “Yeah” he glanced at the man again. “Yeah okay. We can do that”

They waited for the pig hybrid to wake up. When he stirred Tommy called out to Tubbo excitedly. The latter had gone to pack bags for them. The pig hybrid looked around and stared at Tommy. The glare shook Tommy but he stood strong. He’d prove to Dream he wasn’t weak. Tubbo entered the room. “Who are you?” The hybrid asked, voice surprisingly low. “My name is Tommy, and you’re going to bring me and my friend to the music.” Something brief passed over the hybrids face before it turned expressionless. “The music?” Tommy nodded. “Loud music plays every year.”

The hybrid leaned his head back and studied the room. “Why would I do that?” He asked in a bored tone. “Because I took your doll” Tommy grinned. “Totem” Tubbo supplied. Tommy waved his hand. Same thing. The hybrids head snapped over to him. “Where is it kid? I know you’re young but I won’t hesitate to-.” His hand reached for his sword but was stopped by the rope. “It’s in my ender chest. I’ll give it to you if you take us to listen to the music.” Tommy promised. 

The hybrid stared for a while glancing between Tommy and Tubbo. His shoulders sagged. “Fine. If I take you to listen to the stupid music will you give me back my totem?” Tommy nodded enthusiastically. “Of course. I promise”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW : implied abuse

They walked through the forest together. Tubbo and Tommy were nervous at first, leaving the fenced walls. Especially Tubbo. Tommy sympathized. He figured if Dream found them he’d yell and lock Tommy in his room. But Tubbo, Tubbo’s punishment would be worse. Dream would probably beat him near death over it. Tommy swore he’d protect Tubbo though. So they set off on their way.

“Where did you even get an ender chest?” The pig hybrid, Technoblade, asked. “My brother gave it to us” Tommy said. Technoblade nodded. They walked in silence and Tommy fidgeted with his hands bordley. Technoblade glanced down at his hands and he winced, stopping the movement. “Sorry sorry” he mumbled out. Technoblade raised an eyebrow but remained silent. 

The sun started to go down so they made a camp for the night. Techno spoke up surprisingly. “So what’s with the cabin? Why were you two locked up in there?” Tommy and Tubbo glanced at eachother. “My brother has us stay there. To keep us safe” Tommy says. Techno grunts “so you’ve never left the cabin before?” Tommy looks at the fire. He says it like it’s a bad thing. Is it? Dream was just keeping them safe. 

Were they safe? The door locked from the outside. Technoblade got in easily. If then hadn’t heard him quickly or if he hadn’t been a hybrid things could have ended badly. Plus Dream hurt Tubbo. That wasn’t safe. For the first time in 16 years he realized the cabin never felt safe. It never felt like home. He couldn’t go back. He couldn’t let Tubbo go back.

”Nope” Techno took the braid out his hair. “And you’re going back? Your brother doesn’t sound very nice.” Tommy and Tubbo both answered at the same time. “No” “yes”. They looked at eachother. “What-“ Tubbo’s eyes widened as he turned to face Tommy. Tommy stood up. “Tubbo we can’t go back! You can’t go back. Please” he grabbed Tubbo’s shoulder gently. Tubbo put his hands on Tommy’s wrists. “I didn’t think you’d want to leave your brother” Tubbo said surprised. 

“You’re my brother Tubbo” Tommy said. Tears welled in Tubbo’s eyes. “More than him. Maybe not by blood. I don’t care about staying with him, Tubbo I don’t want to leave _you”_ Tommy pulled Tubbo into his arms. That wasn’t completely true. He cared about Dream, maybe? It was complicated. They embraced, Tubbo cried a little, Tommy did too though he’d never admit it. “Touching” a monotone voice called. Tommy pushed away from Tubbo and his face went red. “Can we sleep now? Long walk tomorrow and I don’t want to hear you complain” Tommy and Tubbo curled up together on the sleeping bag Techno provided. He meant what he said about Tubbo. Even if the Dream part he was unsure of. Tubbo may not be his biological brother like Dream (Dream wasn’t his biological brother either, he didn’t know that) but Tubbo was always there for him. Part of him still loved Dream but it was only part of him. He could only love Dream partly because there was only a part of Dream worth liking. 

* * *

Back at the cabin the door is pushed open slowly by a masked man. The door was unlocked when he arrived. His eyes landed on the now empty spot to hang your cloak. He entered the house looking around. Things were thrown about, not in a struggle more in a rush, a chair with rope sat centered in the room. His hand falls on the hilt of his sword. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s kinda short the next one will be longer


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day pog? I might update a bit slower with school.
> 
> TW : mentioned past abuse because god damn poor Tubbo really just suffers. Don’t worry this story has a happy ending for the boys. ( Of course it does it’s based on a Disney movie. )  
> Dehumanization 
> 
> This chapter is also Tubbo centric

They woke up early and continued their journey. Apparently the music came from a place Technoblade called the “Antarctic empire” though Tommy had never heard of it before. One of Technoblade’s pig ears twitched and he put his hand out motioning for them to stop. A few people emerged from the nearby trees. They wore aprons and held axes. Tommy’s hand instantly found Tubbo’s. Techno drew his sword and faced the group. “The butcher army” he sighed. Tommy had no idea what that meant.

“Technoblade!” A cheery voice called. Tommy looked up to see someone a little older than him walk forward. He had messy black hair, a beanie, and a blue long sleeved shirt. At his sides stood what appeared to be hybrids like himself, Techno, and Tubbo. One a fox and one unrecognizable. His skin was half black half white. “What do you want Quackity?” Technoblade asked.

“President Schlatt requested to see you Prince” Prince? Tommy turned to Techno with a questioning look on his face. Quackity moved to in front of him and Tubbo before he could ask. “I didn’t take you as the kids type Techno.” The man’s eyes scanned him and Tubbo up and down. His eyes lingered on Tubbo’s small ram horns a moment. His expression shifted before he masked it quickly. 

”I’m not. They’re my business partners.” Technoblade’s said. Quackity straightened and clasped his hands together. “Business partners?” Techno nudged Quackity away from Tommy and Tubbo putting himself between them. “Business partners. Tell your _fiancé_ I’m too busy for whatever he wants. He can talk to Phil.” Quackity fake pouted at that. 

“He won’t like to hear that” the fox hybrid said. Quackity looped his arm arouns Techno’s and pulled him forward slightly. “C’monnnmmm man. I’m sure whatever you’re doing can wait _ven por un minuto_.” (Come for a minute) The hybrid slipped into a language Tommy didn’t recognize. Technoblade pulled his arm away from Quackity and glared. “I’d hate to cause a conflict between our lands” the duck hybrid said while smirking. Technoblade huffed “are you threatening me?”

Quackity smiled a wide toothy grin. “Of course not! I’m just saying. Now come, Schlatt isn’t a patient man you know” he walked in the other direction. Techno followed begrudgingly after motioning for Tommy and Tubbo to come. Tommy threw his arms up. “Seriously Blade you gave in so easily. What about the music?” Techno sheathed his sword. “We have time for the music. Don’t worry”

* * *

They walked out of the forest and into a large clearing. Many tall buildings laid atop the treeless ground. From the tree stumps in the ground it was obvious the clearing was man made rather than natural. The fox and other hybrid left the group as Quackity lead them to a tall white building. Tubbo looked with wide eyes at the architecture. Tommy pretended to be uninterested in typical brooding teenager fashion, but he too was in awe. They had never seen such structures before, besides occasionally in books Dream looked at with them. He always filtered the books they got to look at. 

They walked up the steps of the building and stopped outside one of the doors. “Wait here a moment” Quackity said and disappeared behind the door. They stood awkwardly in the hallway glancing as a few people walked bye. “So Prince” Tommy asked with a raised eyebrow. Technoblade’s glanced at him and then turned back to the door. “Yup” a man of few words.

Tubbo bounced on his toes a bit. “That is so cool. You didn’t say you were a prince” Techno didn’t respond so they sat and waited a while longer. The door opened and Quackity motioned Techno through. Tubbo and Tommy went to follow but Quackity stopped them. “Sorry, the President only wants to speak with Technoblade. Down the hall over there” the hybrid pointed to a door “is the kitchen. This will take a while you can go eat something if you want” the door closed in their faces. 

Tommy scoffed “he just left us here.” They turned and walked to the kitchen. Tommy felt unsettled by the way Technoblade just left them alone. He wasn’t sure why. Techno had no obligation or reason to protect them beyond the wish to get his totem back. He opened the cabinet door in the kitchen and almost drooled at the amount of food that sat on the shelves. Food he didn’t recognize. Tubbo reached out and grabbed one Tommy had never seen before. He unwrapped it revealing a round and tan thing with little brown spots. Tubbo sniffed it and his ear twitched slightly. He took a bite and his eyes light up. Tubbo practically shoved the rest into Tommy’s mouth. The younger made a choking sound before he chewed the food and tasted it. It was- sweet. And good. _Really good._ They grabbed a few more. 

After eating the mysterious tasty circles and waiting a bit more Technoblade entered the room. The sun was setting by the time he did. “He dragged me all the way over here over something so stupid” the pig growled in a low voice. A voice similar to Dream’s when he was mad. Tommy tensed and saw Tubbo shrink into his seat with a fearful expression from the corner of his eye. “Come on” Techno said. Both boys moved to their feet and followed as he walked out of the room. “We’re staying the night because it’s late. We’ll leave early in the morning again and should arrive in by tomorrow night as long as we don’t face anymore _distractions.”  
_  
They entered another room a few hallways down. “Quackity said we could sleep here for the night” Techno explained. They set their stuff down in the room and Tubbo’s eyes landed on one of the beds. Tubbo never had a real bed back in the cabin. Dream said hybrids like him didn’t deserve one. So he slept on a blanket. He never did understand, Tommy was a hybrid too. Dream insisted Tommy had “pretty” animal features. He had big beautiful golden wings. Dream even took the time out of his day to groom them sometimes. Removing lose feathers. Tubbo, on the other hand, had ugly horns and furry ears. Dream never viewed Tubbo as human and treated him accordingly. 

When Tubbo was younger he had been jealous of Tommy. Secretly hated him to an extent even. Tubbo did all the chores and was told to call Dream sir. When Tubbo made a mistake, even a small one, he was yelled at and hit. When Tommy did he was treated much gentler. A stern tone and glaring eyes but their guardian rarely raised his voice and never even considered hitting his brother. But as Tubbo grew older he noticed the way Tommy was just as much as a victim as he was. While Tommy wasn’t subjected to the same physically damaging treatment Tubbo was, at least Dream never lied to him. No fake smiles and words of affection masking his feelings. Tubbo knew Dream didn’t really care for either of them. Dream pretended to care for Tommy, and Tommy fell for it. Why Tommy and him were treated differently he wasn’t really sure. Figuring out Dream’s motives was usually a difficult task. 

He thought about trying to run away sometimes. He didn’t want to leave Tommy. The boy loved Dream obviously, and wouldn’t leave him. If he left Tommy with Dream there was a possibility Tommy would end up at the receiving end of the harsh slaps that left Tubbo’s ears ringing. The insults that destroyed his self esteem. Tubbo couldn’t have that. So he endured it. He took the hits, the cruel words and dehumanization. He forced a smile and pretended it didn’t hurt to move as he went around the small house constantly doing work. Ignoring the blatant favoritism Dream didn’t bother to conceal ever since they were kids. Anything for Tommy. Tommy’s feelings mattered more than his anyways. _When did Dream’s words become his own?_

They were both being mistreated by Dream just in different ways. They were both trapped in that awful cabin. Tubbo needed Tommy, and Tommy needed Tubbo. So he stayed.  
  
Tubbo was surprised when Tommy said they weren’t going back. He thought for sure Tommy would never want to leave Dream. Not permanently. When hearing Tommy say they wouldn’t return it lifted a weight from Tubbo’s back. He wouldn’t have to get temporary freedom only to willing return back to his own version of hell.

They changed their clothes, he ignored Techno staring at his bruised torso curiously. Concerned even it seemed but Tubbo doubted it. Techo didn’t seem like the caring type. He was only doing this for the totem. Tubbo’s torso was bruised severely. Dream had been so upset that night he found Tommy’s stash. One Tubbo didn’t even know about. Not that he blamed Tommy of course, none of this was Tommy’s fault. It was Dream’s. The thought of never going back to the cabin, the thought of the bruises he was used to by now having the chance to fully heal without being replaced made him almost giddy. 

He walked over to Tommy who was looking at his compass. “So we go north tomorrow, to the Antarctic empire” he said. Techno turned to them with a ‘what the fuck do you mean’ expression. “The Antarctic Empire isn’t North from here Tommy.” Said boy waved his compass around “what do you mean?” Tubbo looked at the compass. It did point in the direction they had been walking before. Techno looked at the compass before rolling his eyes. 

“That’s a magic compass Tommy. It doesn’t point North.” Tommy’s shoulder slumped. “It’s broken? I’ve had a broken compass this whole time?” The pig hybrid sighed in annoyance and crossed the room. Tubbo subconsciously tensed and he noticed the way Tommy’s hand tightened around the compass. Like he was afraid to lose it. “It’s not broken” Techno explained motioning to the compass. “It’s enchanted. It doesn’t point North it points toward your family. Starting with your mom, then your dad, then your siblings, and finally your children. If you don’t have any living family it points to yourself.”

Tommy looked down at the compass with wide eyes. “Then Dream must be that way. Which means luckily he hasn’t been to the cabin” Tubbo reached out and grabbed the compass. “That’s so cool” he said. Techno hummed and walked out of the room. Tubbo stared down at the compass and shock filled him. It wasn’t pointing at himself, like he expected. It pointed in another direction. His eyebrows furrowed. Tommy leaned over the compass “Dream said you didn’t have any family” Tommy sounded just as confused. Tubbo took a step away from Tommy turning in the direction the compass pointed. “Technically he said he found me. Maybe I have family he didn’t know about?”

Something Tubbo didn’t recognized swirled in his chest. He had a family? An actual family? He loved Tommy of course but the thought of having parents filled his mind. Parents that would ruffle his hair like Dream did Tommy’s on a good day, parents that would give him a warm bed to sleep in and a filling meal he didn’t have to cook himself. Eating dinner together while they ask about his day. Or an older sibling, a good one unlike Dream. He was suddenly hyper aware of how affection starved he was even with Tommy. Those thoughts stopped instantly. That family that abandoned him. So Dream said anyways. He couldn’t forget that.

He tried to forget but Dream always found pleasure in reminding Tubbo he was abandoned. Left in a box for Dream to find. Left at Dream’s mercy. Dream said that him taking Tubbo in left him ‘forever in debt’ to Dream. A sick feeling filled his stomach. Did he want a family that abandoned him? Did they abandon him? Or was that a lie? He couldn’t trust what Dream said.

Tommy’s hand landed on his shoulder and he jumped slightly breaking from his thoughts. Tommy had a look in his eyes, concern. “Want to follow it?” He asked. Tubbo looked back down. “Yeah” they walked out of the room. Realistically, they probably shouldn’t have. The needle could be pointing to someone far far away. Looking was borderline pointless. Tubbo noticed as they walked through the halls the needle moved. Tubbo frowned. “Are they.. in the building?” Tommy asked.

That’s what it seemed like. They circled the building’s perimeter and the needle always pointed into the building. Tubbo wasn’t sure how to feel. To think his family was so close? He thought for sure they’d have to put some effort into looking. Did his mom work for the President? Or dad, sibling he wasn’t sure. They followed the needle around, with no help from Tommy and his terrible sense of direction, until they landed right outside a door. “Wait” Tommy mumbled looking at it. “Wasn’t this-“ Tommy started but was cut short when the door swung open. In the doorway stood a tall clean man wearing a perfectly fitted suit. Quackity at his side. Tubbo made eye contact with him. The needle pointing directly at the man. Two ram horns sat on top of the President’s head. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not the happiest with this chapter but I had a “how the fuck do I write a dad meeting his son be lost like 12 years ago?” I tried my best 
> 
> Another Tubbo centric chapter 
> 
> The festival left me destroyed and Sad-ist’s new animatic is amazing you should watch it if you haven’t

They stared at eachother silently for a few moments. It was probably shocking to see two kids wearing pajamas standing outside of your office. Quackity rushed forward and motioned Tommy and Tubbo backwards. “What are you two doing here? I thought Techno was taking you to your room” Tubbo’s eyes never left the President’s. “Quackity?” The older ram hybrid question. Quackity turned to his fiancé and shrugged “They came with Prince Technoblade, business partners he said.”

Schlatt hummed and stepped forward looking down at the compass in the boy’s hand. “I think your compass is broken kiddo” he reached out and picked it up to get a closer look. “North is not-“ he stopped speaking when the compass needle turned suddenly. Towards Tubbo. He frowned “definitely broken”

Schlatt glanced at Tubbo again and then tossed the compass to the blonde. Tommy scrambled to catch it. “Following a broken compass is a waste of time” the ram slipped his thumbs into his pant’s belt loops. “It’s not broken dickhead” Tommy snapped while waving the compass around in his hand. “It’s magic”

The two adults looked unconvinced. “Look” Tommy insisted shoving the compass back to the other boy. “Take it Tubbo” Schlatt’s and Quackity’s eyes both widen. Schlatt took a small step forward reaching his hand out slightly to Tubbo but freezed when he flinched. “Your name is Tubbo?” The older ram hybrid asked. After a moment of hesitation Tubbo nodded. “The compass points towards your family” Tommy supplied. 

All four pairs of eyes glanced down at the compass in Tubbo’s hands. It pointed towards Schlatt again. Schlatt and Tubbo looked at eachother and tears filled Tubbo’s eyes. “Dad?” He whispered quietly. The President pulled Tubbo into a hug and sobbed. Tommy and Quackity watched the interaction fondly.   
  
Tubbo realized he fell into the arms of someone who was practically a stranger yet he couldn’t find himself to care. One look at the man’s welcoming arms and he melted into the touch. His head buried into his _dad’s_ chest, and hand on the back of his head. He couldn’t stop the tears and small hiccuping sobs that shook his whole body. If Schlatt minded he didn’t say anything.

He pulled away from the hug and Schlatt cupped his face with his hands. Tubbo nearly broke down again over it. Affection he desperately craved for so long was finally given to him and he didn’t know how to react. Technoblade rounded the corner, took one look at the scene before him, and sighed. “I leave you alone for 5 minutes-“

* * *

They went into Schlatt’s office and the President explained everything to Tubbo, apparently Dream had been lying. Tubbo wasn’t left in a box, he wasn’t left anywhere. Tubbo went out to play in the garden with the bee’s one day and disappeared. The guard that was meant to be watching him was found dead, his wound indicated it was a quick and quiet death. Other than that there was not a single trace of where Tubbo had gone.   
  


Jschlatt mourned the loss of his son for years. He buried himself in work and drank his problems away. Quackity pulled him out of the dark place he was in. While he still missed Tubbo, the void in his heart was something not even Quackity could fix, he became better. He stopped overworking himself and drank less. Quackity proposed to him and the two were to get married soon. Schlatt still wasn’t over the lose of his son, he didn’t think he ever would be, but he was happy again. He never expected to see Tubbo. So when the ram boy appeared outside his doorway he instantly shut down the idea of him being his son. Plenty of ram hybrids existed. He didn’t want to get his hopes up. The compass proved him wrong. 

Many more tears were shed in the office and hugs were given. It was after Tommy reluctantly left with Technoblade to get sleep that Schlatt asked about what happened to him. Where he had been the whole time. A silent ‘who hurt you’. He was concerned to say the least when his long lost now 16 year old son was injured. The bruises on his face were faded, but he also noticed the marks on his sons wrists. He also couldn’t forget the way Tubbo flinched away from him. He’d never forget the fear that flashed over his face. Or the sick feeling it gave him.   
  
So Tubbo told his dad and Quackity everything that had happened after he was taken. His life spent with Dream and Tommy. The abuse and cruelty he had gone through. Schlatt was furious. He pulled Tubbo into his arms again and assured the boy, _his boy,_ he’d be safe. Quackity ran his fingers through Tubbo’s hair as the two told him everything Dream had said and done was wrong. He wasn’t worthless or a monster. He didn’t deserve anything that happened to him. Tubbo did his best to believe them. 

He showed Tubbo his room, one meant for a baby and was left untouched. A lot of the decorations were bees he noted fondly. He nearly cried again. The room was fairly big and had actual furniture. A wood nightstand instead of a cardboard box. Schlatt told him they’d have if changed. A 16 year old couldn’t sleep in a toddler bed after all. He also said they’d make Tommy a room. Schlatt wouldn’t let either of them go back to Dream and he wasn’t going to abandon Tommy. The two cared about eachother. After one more goodnight hug that lasted longer than the rest, the father and son clinging onto eachother as if they were afraid of losing the other, Tubbo made his way to Tommy and Technoblade.

Tubbo entered the room they were meant to sleep in with Techno alseep and Tommy sitting on his bed. His eyes stilled rimmed with tears but for the first time in years it was for a good reason. The boys murmured to eachother quietly for a while, Tubbo recounting everything that had happened with Schlatt. 

They woke up the next morning to a warm pancake breakfast. One Tubbo didn’t have to make. Schlatt was hesitant at first to let Tubbo leave. He only just got his son back, but Tubbo couldn’t leave Tommy. They wanted to listen to the music together. Plus they were traveling with Technoblade, one of the fiercest fighters out there. Tubbo promised he’d return, and after an extra long goodbye hug, they set out on their way to the Antarctic Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream really shoulda changed the names of the kids he kidnapped smh rookie mistake


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No TW
> 
> I just wanted to say this because it’s important: in this universe ender chests are different. Instead of them working like they do in Minecraft in this AU they work more like a locked chest. The creator of the chest (the on in the cabin was made by Dream ofc) chooses who has the ability to open the chest. Only himself, Tommy, and Tubbo can open the chest. That’s why Techno couldn’t get his totem back. The change is necessary for the plot.

They arrived in the Antarctic Empire a few hours before the music played. With time to spare they partook in the festival. Tommy learned the music was only a small part of a bigger celebration, one that happened every year around this time. It lasted a week. Tommy thought it was cool it happened during his birthday.

Technoblade apparently did not like the celebration. He was irritated the whole time. “Why’d you go so far from home during a festival?” Tommy asked, mouth full of tasty food he’d never had before. Technoblade ignored the question. He instead sneered in disgust “Why are you like this?” Tommy just shrugged and continued inhaling the treats. Tubbo at his side timidly taking a few.

Tubbo yelped as a heavy set man bumped into him. Tommy whirled around “What the fuck is wrong with you, you bastard?” He screeched. The man turned to him with a glare. “What the did you call me kid?” He took a step towards Tommy. Before Tommy could cuss him out Techno stood I in front of them. The second the man saw Techno he backed off. No words were exchanged. Just an angry pig scowl and he practically pissed himself.

Tommy watched with admiration in eyes. “That was so cool Blade!” He said when the man walked off, bouncing on his feet slightly. “You didn’t even say anything” Techno glanced at where the man had gone and his hand fell from his weapon. “What else do you want to do?” He asked turning back to Tommy and Tubbo. The boys looked at each other. 

They spent the next hour playing games and dancing. A few little kids made a flower crown for Tubbo and Technoblade bought Tommy a helmet that was made out of a turtle shell. It was enchanted and apparently allowed him to breath under water for a small period of time. He was surprised by the gift, but Technoblade just waved it off. “Money isn’t an issue” Must be a prince thing. Though Dream never seemed to have an issue with money either. Whenever Tommy asked for something, something physical anyways, Dream got it for him. He pushed Dream from his mind. 

He sat next to Tubbo on a fairly flat rock. Technoblade was talking to a boy with curly brown hair who glanced over at them a few times. Tubbo was silently eating what looked like a pink cloud. “What’s that?” Tommy asked. Tubbo turned to him and ripped off a piece before offering it. “Candy” he said. Tommy put it in his mouth and it instantly dissolved. The taste was sweet. A wide grin appeared on his face and Tubbo gave him the rest smiling softly “I already had a bunch”

“This place is cool” Tubbo said after a few minutes of them sitting silently. Tommy eating the cotton candy. The blonde hummed in agreement. “Are we going back to Manberg right away?” Tommy paused. He hadn’t thought of that. After they listened to the music they’d have to give Techno his totem which would take some time. Dread settled in his stomach. He forgot about the totem. He forgot about the fact to get it they’d have to go back to the cabin. He glanced at Tubbo. He decided he wouldn’t let Tubbo go back. They’d go to Manberg with Tubbo and them Techno would take him to the cabin. Tommy would grab the totem and then go back to Manberg with Tubbo. He didn’t want Tubbo to go anywhere near that house again. He didn’t want to go back either, the thought of it made him sick. He set down the cotton candy. He didn’t want to go back but it had to be done. “We should get you back to your dad as quickly as possible.” He decided on saying. 

Techno led the two of them to the edge of the town. They sat down on a small bench over a cliff, below them they could see the town square. Tommy watched as a man, Techno said was his father the king, put a disk into a small box on a stage. The music began to play. A beautiful symphony that spread throughout the town for all to hear. The sun set on the horizon. 

He waited so long for this and it was better than he could have ever imagined. Tommy was surprised the music came from a small box, but he wasn’t disappointed. Tubbo rested his head on Tommy’s shoulder and Tommy leaned his head on top of Tubbo’s. It was peaceful and for a moment Tommy forget about everything.

He forget about the pain and suffering they had gone through. He forgot about Dream possibly hunting them down. It was just him and Tubbo listening to the music. He didn’t even acknowledge Technoblade who stood to the side watching fondly. For the first time in their lives Tommy and Tubbo were completely at peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite the fluffy chapter
> 
> Calm before the storm perhaps? :)
> 
> Also you may have noticed this is now part of a series. When this is over I do plan on writing more for his AU.


	8. Authors Note

Posting this to say: this isn’t a chapter, but don’t worry. Instead this is an announcement to go check out the rewritten version of this story. It’s a longer and more lore intensive version of this one. I wanted to change a few things because I wanted to alter the lore of this universe, so I decided to rewrite a bunch. To compensate I tried to add a lot of new content to make it worth rereading. So that is called reunion it’s also part of the series. There is also now a prequel posted too, the first part of the series.   
  


When I first made this story it was gonna be a few chapters, then that would be it. I’ve been thinking of more stuff for this universe though and I want to write about it. When I finish this book/reunited I have 3 other books for this universe planned. To make it all fit I had to change a few things though. Sorry if that disappoints anyone, I could have tried to just stick with this original one but I really wanted to tell a cohesive large story! I did add a lot more to the new book (it’s even a few more chapters long around 6500 more words) 

Since I have the new book I won’t be posting in this one anymore 


End file.
